I know U
by Nokia 5233
Summary: After met the unexpected guest, Ulquiorra's life turned up-side-down! Sorry about my bad summary! If you read this, please review! Bad/Good reviews are welcome! And sorry for my BAD english!
1. Unexpected Guest TEST

"Tsk! This is really boring", mumbled the spoon head guy while walked around randomly, don't know what else to do.

"Nnoitra-sama! This is Aizen-sama's order to watch over Las Noches while he's out . . . to somewhere", the blonde fraccsion reminded him. They both were walking on the deserted Las Noches. Every Espada had been informed that they must watch Hueco Mundo while he's gone. Aizen will be replaced by Gin and Tousen but Tousen didn't do much so Gin will charge everything.

While wondering around, Nnoitra saw an interesting view, so he looked closer to the spot.

"Well, well, well! Look what we have here! A sleeping beauty in deserted Las Noches! How interesting!", he chuckled evilly.

There was a sleeping girl wore an oversized open-backed dress with a skirt above her knees. She had 3 different sizes of emerald amulet. the small amulet hang on her forehead which chained together with the big amulet that covered almost all of her back head, the medium amulet was on her neck. She also wore ancient Greek syle sandals. Her hair was a messy black one and had an almost pale skin. Thinking about pale skin, Nnoitra narrowed his eyes in suspicious.

_'She looked like that emo boy'_, he thought.

"Nnoitra-sama! We should bring her to the Head Quarters so we could get a further action!", when the fraccsion tried to carry her, Nnoitra carried her first on his shoulder.

"Tesla! Yer too small to carry her around to the Meeting Hall! Just watch my back!"

"Ha-Hai, Nnoitra-sama!",Tesla flushed. He never thought that his master would care about him.

"Oi, Tesla! What are ya doing there? Get ya fucking ass move!", Nnoitra shout irritated seeing his fraccsion standing freezing.

"My humblest apologize, Nnoitra-sama!", Tesla ran to catch up with his master who a few meters from him. They were lucky coz that time, all the Espada must gather to the meeting hall to gave a report back.

The twin gigantic door opened with a crack sound. Entering the room, Nnoitra realized that he came lastly and the other Espada were looking at him.

"Look who's come?", the big (FAT!) Espada said while smiled evilly at him.

"Shut yer trap, fat ass!", replied Nnoitra, annoyed.

"What did you said?", they were about to fight when the pale (EMO!) Espada stopped them.

"Enough both of you! Stop this useless argument!", he said with a stoic tone. The pale (EMO!) Espada lining on the wall with his hands on his pocket, eyes closed.

"Shaddap, Ulquiorra! This is non yer business", yelled the lanky man irritated.

"Hey, Nnoitra! Wht's your holding?", the Panthera wielder asked curiously. Nnoitra was totally forgot about the girl that he found with Tesla.

"Huh? Oh yeah! When I was wandering, I found this chick lying on the ground so I took her with me", he explained. Nnoitra grab the ties on back on her neck and threw her front. Suddenly the dark skinned woman caught her, she gave Nnoitra a death glare.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? Throwing her like that!"

" I do whatever I fucking wanted, bitch!", Nnoitra and the dark-skinned Espada arguing over the unknown girl. The blonde woman felt that every women must be treated nicely and that made Nnoitra mad. While watching the 'fighting', Ulquiorra glared at the girl.

_'She even didn't awake yet after those loud noises'_, he thought. Then suddenly Gin showed up.

"Wow! Guys, guys! Hold yer horses! What's going on? Eh? Who is she?"

"Nnoitra found her on the middle of Las Noches and brought her here", explained the scientist Espada.

"And why their fighting?"

"Harribel said that women must be treated nicely and Nnoitra don't care about it"

"Okay, guys! Enough! Why don't we bring her to the room so she could sleep confortably?", Harribel agreed , Nnoitra still pissed off. Then she was put in the bed in one of the rooms. The raven haired girl still slept peacefully.

"Ummm~", the sleeping girl woke up and rub her eyes, then she found Harribel sat next to her.

"You're awake! How do you feel?"

"I'm fine! Where am I and who are you, Miss?"

" I'm Tia Harribel and you are in Hueco Mundo"

"Hueco Mundo? Am I in Mexico or Spanyol?", she tilted her head to her side.

"Non. You're in other dimension of the world"

"Oh!"

"What's your name and how do you get here?"

"I'm Zero! I don't even know how. I was supposed to be at my secret area. Looks like I got into random places again. Sorry for disturbing you!"

"It's okay. Now get back to sleep. We will continued this tomorrow"

"Okay! Good Night, Miss Harribel!"

"Good Night to you too", and that Harribel went out to the room and leave Zero to sleep again.


	2. Unexpected Guest REAL

NOTE : I want to thank you September09 for reviewing my story! I really, REALLY happy that you like my story! The first one was just for testing! This one is the REAL one! Hope you all enjoy this! And sorry for my bad English! Don't forget to review!

I DO NOT own Bleach! (If I do, I rather left Ulquiorra alive, Ichigo . . . DIE!!! Sorry Ichigo's Fans!!!). I own Zero (my OC).

* * *

"Tsk! This is really boring", mumbled the spoon head guy while walked around randomly, don't know what else to do.

"Nnoitra-sama! This is Aizen-sama's order to watch over Las Noches while he's out . . . to somewhere", the blonde fraccsion reminded him. They both were walking on the deserted Las Noches. Every Espada had been informed that they must watch Hueco Mundo while he's gone. Aizen will be replaced by Gin and Tousen but Tousen didn't do much so Gin will charge everything.

While wondering around, Nnoitra saw an interesting view, so he looked closer to the spot.

"Well, well, well! Look what we have here! A sleeping beauty in deserted Las Noches! How interesting!", he chuckled evilly.

There was a sleeping girl wore an oversized open-backed dress with a skirt above her knees. She had 3 different sizes of emerald amulet. The small amulet hang on her forehead which chained together with the big amulet that covered almost all of her back head, the medium amulet was on her neck. She also wore ancient Greek style sandals. Her hair was a messy black one and had a light tanned skin. Nnoitra narrowed his eyes in suspicious.

_'She's really weird'_, he thought.

"Nnoitra-sama! We should bring her to the Head Quarters so we could get a further action!", when the fraccsion tried to carry her, Nnoitra carried her first on his shoulder.

"Tesla! Yer too small to carry her around to the Meeting Hall! Just watch my back!"

"Ha-Hai, Nnoitra-sama!",Tesla flushed. He never thought that his master would care about him.

"Oi, Tesla! What are ya doing there? Get ya fucking ass move!", Nnoitra shout irritated seeing his fraccsion stood freezing.

"My humblest apologize, Nnoitra-sama!", Tesla ran to catch up with his master who a few meters from him. They were lucky coz that time, all the Espada must gather to the meeting hall to give a report back.

The twin gigantic door opened with a crack sound. Entering the room, Nnoitra realized that he came lastly and the other Espada were looking at him.

"Look who's come?", the big (FAT!) Espada said while smiled evilly at him.

"Shut yer trap, fat ass!", replied Nnoitra, annoyed.

"What did you said?", they were about to fight when the pale (EMO!) Espada stopped them.

"Enough both of you! Stop this useless argument!", he said with a stoic tone. The pale (EMO!) Espada lining on the wall with his hands on his pocket, eyes closed.

"Shaddap, Ulquiorra! This is non yer business", yelled the lanky man irritated.

"Hey, Nnoitra! Wht's your holding?", the Panthera wielder asked curiously. Nnoitra was totally forgotten about the girl that he found with Tesla.

"Huh? Oh yeah! When I was wandering, I found this chick lying on the ground so I took her with me", he explained. Nnoitra grab the ties on the back of her neck and threw her front. Suddenly the dark skinned woman caught her, she gave Nnoitra a death glare.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? Throwing her like that!"

"I do whatever I fucking wanted, bitch!", Nnoitra and the dark-skinned Espada arguing over the unknown girl. The blonde woman felt that every woman must be treated nicely and that made Nnoitra mad. While watching the 'fighting', Ulquiorra glared at the girl.

_'She even didn't awake yet after those loud noises'_, he thought. Just about the time Ulquiorra thought about the girl, she woke up.

"Ummm~!", she rub her eyes lazily.

"Oh! You're awake! Thanks to you, Nnoitra!", the blonde woman annoyed.

"Why you…!", Nnoitra hated that he took all the blame for waking up the woken girl.

"Where am I? And who are you?", the girl finally spoke up. Both of them looked at her.

"I'm Tia Harribel. This spoon head named Nnoitra Jiruga", Harribel explained.

"What did ya said?! Spoon head?! You BITCH!!!", Nnoitra gone mad being called 'spoon head'. So another argument between the two. The already woken up girl stared them, don't know what to do. After about half an hour, Gin appeared from nowhere, standing behind the confused girl.

"What this noises all about? And who are ya?", looking down at the girl.

"I'm Zero", she smiled at the ex-captain Shinigami.

"Yer a cute girl, ya know?", he patted her head. The girl giggles.

"Looks like I successfully fooled you all!", she giggled again. Nnoitra and Harribel stop arguing, they now looked at the girl with confused face so the other (Ulquiorra still have his straight face).

"What do you mean?", this time the blue haired man asked.

"I'll show you what I mean", almost sing-song voice she said it. She then rose her hand to the back of her neck, she was UN-tying her dress. Now THAT is insane!

"W-wait! WAIT GIRL!!! STOP THAT!!! ARE YOU CRAZY??!!", everybody tried to stop her, but they was too far too late. The girl already done untying her dress and know she was about to slip it down. Everyone had gone CRAZY now!!! (Ulquiorra just stand in his position without doing anything, Starrk was in La-La Land now, the noise didn't bother him)

"AAHHHH!!! STOP IT!!! PUT IT BACK!!!", everyone closed their eyes, even thou their hardly closed their eyes shut. The girl laughed.

"OMG! You guys are SO funny! Why don't you take a look at me", everyone just desperately followed her order, slowly but surely, the open their eyes. After fully opened, they gaped (Ulquiorra just closed his eyes, now he just widened his eyes and blinked). Her chest was FLAT!

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL??!! YOU ARE A GUY??!!", they shouted union.

"Of course, I am! If I was a girl, I wouldn't even bother to show it to you!", the now boy kid just smile in amusement. He was tying his dress again while the spoon head yelled at him.

"Then why the fuck do ya wearin' a freakin' oversized dress for God sake?!"

"Is it wrong that I wear a dress? Thou I liked it, you know", he dusted his dress from the invisible dirt.

"Totally FUCKING wrong, you little shit! We can't guess which yer a boy or freakin' girl!"

"Is it mean I'm looked like a girl?", crossing his arms.

"Okay, okay! That's enough! My head will explode in a moment if yer don't keep it down!", Gin stand between them, his hands on their face.

"Now, Zero! What are ya doing here?", Gin asked.

"I don't even know. I was supposed to be in my playing area. Looks like I got into random places again", he explained.

"I see! Are ya from Soul Society?", Gin asked.

"Soul Society? Nope!"

"Hmm! Let's just skipped that!"

"Excuse me , sir! But I didn't get your name and I wanted to know where I am now!"

"Ah~! My name is Ichimaru Gin, ya can call me Gin if ya wanted and yer in Hueco Mundo"

"Hueco Mundo? Am I in Mexico or Spanyol?", Zero tilted his head to his side, confused.

"Ya really don't know about this place, do ya?", Gin smile grew wider.

"Ichimaru! Why don't we just continued this useless interrogation later when Aizen-sama come back?", Ulquiorra interrupted. Zero looked through Gin's shoulder.

"Oh! Come on, Ulqui-chan! This is going to be fun--! Eh?", Gin surprised, he saw the little boy walked. His head followed the boy's movement until he was stop right in front of Ulquiorra. Zero stared at Ulquiorra with amazement, Ulquiorra glared at him.

"What do you, trash?", hoping by calling him trash, he will leave Ulquiorra alone but the boy still stood there. After a moment of silent, the boy spoke up.

"You are sooo beautiful!", that shocked everyone.

"I . . . don't get what do you mean", Ulquiorra said as normal as possible. He never thought that the boy will said anything like that.

"You're beautiful, pretty! You look gorgeous! Like an angel!", ok, that was OUT of control. How come people like Ulquiorra, of all people, being called beautiful which was mentioned to him like he was some freaking woman.

"I . . .", he was lost of words, don't know how to react. Looking onto those emerald eyes (which were the same as his), he found that he wasn't lying about those 'praise' words. Suddenly everybody burst to laugh. Zero and Ulquiorra looked up, surprised, Zero didn't understand why they were laughing but Ulquiorra knew why.

"Oh My God!!! .GOD!!! You??!! Ulquiorra??!! ANGEL??!! THAT'S SICK!!!", the blue haired man was on his knees, his right hand punching the floor while his left holding his hurt tummy, there was a tear on the corner of his eyes. Nnoitra was rolling on the floor. Ulquiorra just stood in his spot, he knew that this thing will happen, he just glared at them.

'If I told them, it'll be useless since those trashes won't shut up', he sighed softly.

"Shut up", Ulquiorra fastly turned his gaze to Zero after heard the voice. He saw Zero hang his head very low and clenching his fist tightly until it turned almost white. Then Zero repeats it again and again.

"shutupshutupshutupshutupshutupshutup! SHUT THE FUCKING UP!!!", Zero shouted them with a angry, unacceptable emotion in his eyes. Everybody froze in shocked.

"Do you think I fucking lied to you about that? Do you think I was trying to make fucking sick joke so you could enjoy? HAH?? DO I?!", still on his mad appearance, there was a huge shock, never thought that the boy in dress could use cursed words. There was a silent between them. Zero was about to talked, somebody hold his shoulder, he turned and found Ulquiorra.

"Follow me, boy!", he ordered. He walked pass Zero, putting his hand back to his pocket, Zero walked for about few steps and looked at the remaining with a I-hate-you look then follow Ulquiorra out from the Meeting Hall. The remaining just stayed in their position, their head followed the two boys walking out of the Meeting Hall. Starrk finally woke up after the door to the Meeting Hall closed.

"Hmm?", he blinked.

Ulquiorra and Zero now were walking down the hallway, only their soft footsteps were heard. After a moment of silent that felt like forever, Ulquiorra stopped then followed by Zero, they were standing in front of a door. Ulquiorra opened the door and entered, Zero did the same. There was a couch, a table and a bed. Zero standing in the middle of the room, silently. Ulquiorra was about to leave, Zero spoke.

"I'm . . . sorry", Ulquiorra turned to him, he was still standing there, hang his head low. Ulquiorra sighed, he turned to the left, looked up to the ceiling before he looked back to Zero who looked at him through his shoulder.

"They always like that. No need to apologize", eyes closed.

"So, you don't mad at me?", now Zero turned fully at him.

"Liked I said before, I'm used to this", he looked at Zero from his corner left eye, Zero was walking toward him.

"What's your name, Mister?", he smiled.

"Ulquiorra Schiffer", he opened both of his eyes, turned to Zero. Without any warnings, Zero jumped to hug Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra surprised.

"Thank you, Mister Ulquiorra!", rested his face on Ulquiorra's chest. Ulquiorra's face softed (back to his emotionless face again), his eyes half lid. Zero looked up with a pure happy smile.

"Get some rest, boy. Tomorrow we will interrogate you, so be ready", Ulquiorra said, stoic as ever.

"I will! Night, Mister Ulquiorra!", Zero smiled and waved. Ulquiorra just leave without any last words.


	3. Let's Have Friendly ChitChat

**To ****123HappyFrog**** :** Thank you for appreciating my bad English! I'll try to make it better!

**To ****September09** **:** Glad you enjoyed the story!

**NOTE : **I'm very sorry for not updating this a few days ago! The story wasn't finished yet, what should I do about it? Anyway, this is the second chapter! If you hate my OC sticking around, don't worry, he won't last longer since the main character here is Ulquiorra and Grimmjow! Hope you enjoy reading this! One last thing! Please forgive me for my SUCKED English and don't forget to Review!

I don't own Bleach! (I wanted Ulquiorra and Grimmjow mine so badly!)

* * *

Let's Have Friendly Chit-Chat

* * *

Zero was in his room, singing happily while combing his hair (girly enough for a boy, right?).

"And . . . there! Done! Hahaha!", he looked at himself, still wearing the oversized dress and 3 different emerald amulets. He couldn't see his appearance fully coz there was no mirror.

_'I wonder if I'm neat enough'_, he thought to himself. While thinking, the door to his room opened, Zero turned and found Ulquiorra walking closer to him. Zero smiled happily. He ran to the pale Espada then jumped to hug him.

"Mister Ulquiorra! I'm happy to see you!", he snuggled. Ulquiorra just stood there (don't ask me why he didn't kicked the boy already!). After a second of hugging, Zero let him go, took two steps backward so he could see Ulquiorra's amazingly attracting feature (that what Zero see!).

"Today we will interrogate you. Aizen-sama has already returned", Ulquiorra spoke up after Zero took two steps backward.

"Ok! But . . . do I look neat enough? Coz I couldn't find any mirrors here!", Ulquiorra stared at the boy silently, still wearing his famous emotionless face. Then Zero decided.

"I'll take that as a **Yes**"

"Very well then, let's get moving. I don't want to make Aizen-sama waiting", hands in the pocket, Ulquiorra walked out of the room, leading the way to the throne room. Zero was tailing him. Along the way, Zero was lost in his thought about Aizen.

'I wonder how this Aizen looked alike. Is he old or young?', crossing his arms and looked up to the ceiling.

'Supporting by Mister Ulquiorra's way on saying his name, he would be young! Em-Em!', looked at Ulquiorra's back, he closed his eyes and noded.

'But is he really young? I'm still doubt that! The castle look new, building this castle would take very, VERY long time! 3 decades or more! But I also doubt that he's old! Hmmm~', he tilted his head to the right, his brow knitted, he really felt confused. Then he let out desperate sighed, he scratched his back head.

"Man! This is confu—AGH!", without any words to warn, Ulquiorra stopped, Zero bumped into him, he took a few steps back and holding his nose in pain.

'Damn! Mister Ulquiorra's body is hard! I felt like bumping on to a wall! Oh, my poor nose!', he mumbled, rubbing the edge of his nose, Ulquiorra looked at him with question look (he still manage to looked straight). Ulquiorra turned to face the twin doors, pulled out his right hand to opened the doors (one hand opened two doors), he then entered, followed by Zero, they now standing in the middle of the room. Ulquiorra slightly bowed in respect, Zero who stood beside him turned and looked at him curiously.

"Welcome, my dear Cuatra Espada"

Zero turned in surprised and face the source of the voice, there was 3 men in front of him. The silvered haired man with a suspicious smile which he remembered named Ichimaru Gin, standing on the left side. Then there was a black skinned man with a weird haired style (I don't know how to describe it!), wearing a white transparent glasses, standing on the right one. And then, he looked at the man who sat on a huge blocky white chair, he had brown haired that pushed back leaving few hairs hanging on his face, he had brown bored eyes that match his hair. His head resting lazily on his left hand. Zero decided that he's the leader.

"I brought you back the person that you wanted to see, Aizen-sama", Ulquiorra straighten his posture.

Bingo!

"So this is our guest, a young boy, Zero is your name, if I may not mistaken?"

"Yup! You must be Aizen-sama that Mister Ulquiorra mentioned", the brown haired man raised a brow when he heard that Zero called Ulquiorra, 'Mister Ulquiorra'.

"Yes, I am! My name is Sousuke Aizen", he introduced himself. "You have been called here because I have questions for you to answer **honestly**, agree?"

_'Looks like this interrogation is going to take long!'_, he thought to himself before he answered. "Ok! I won't!"

"Very well then, first of all, why are you here?", he started the interrogation.

"I don't even know for myself! I just open the portal and WUZZ! I'm here without knowing why, when and how!"

"Really? Gin said that you aren't from Soul Society, is that correct?"

"I don't even know what this Soul Society is! And mostly, this place also!"

"Do you know anything about Shinigamis and Hollows?"

"No, I don't!"

"Hougyoku and King's Seal?"

". . . Nope, not even that! Why you ask such a question to me?" _'What they think I am? Mr. I-Know-Everything?'_, he added mentally. Then Aizen sat up and walked down to Zero, he talked while walking down.

"I only want to see whether you're lying or not to us about yourself. But looks like you answered the question truthfully without any fake words on it", Aizen now stood in front of him.

"If you are not came from Soul Society or anything that connected to it, then where do you came from? And. . .", he stared at Zero silently before continued, "Who are you?", he looked serious when he asked this question.

"I'm Zero and I came from . . .", he looked at Aizen who stared back at him, he then smiled mischievously. "Not telling you!"

"Eh? Why don't ya want to tell to us?", Gin who already stand beside Aizen asked ,he looked confused. Zero looked at the asking man, still putting his smile on.

"No personal reason! And I'm **not** going to tell you anything about it either!", he was rocking back front. Zero scanned around. He looked at every people in the room, then something hit him.

"Hm! Where is Mister Blue Hair and Mister Spoony?", stopped rocking, Zero looked from left to right, right to left before he looked back to Aizen.

"Ah! Ya mean Grimmy-chan and Nnoitra-chan? Oh sorry! Their out on a mission! But don't worry, kid! They will be here any time soon!", Gin explained. Zero just blinked.

_'Mission? I wonder what kind of mission--!'_, he surprised for the sudden blast. Everybody looked at the left wall dangerously, _'An ambush? Impossible!'_, one of the Espada thought. The think dust covering over the place, they hardly manage to see each other. Then slowly, a shadow appeared (they couldn't recognize it because of the thick dust), walking slowly closer and it was Nnoitra, he brought someone with him and they couldn't reconized him because his head on Nnoitra's back. All people stared at Nnoitra, giving him a silent question. Nnoitra could read their expression, _what happen?_, they want him to answer their silent question. He dropped the faint man front him, they now could see the thrown man was the Panthera wielder and he was badly injured.

"We were walking down in the Human World, searching for the damn information. Suddenly we got ambushed by the 13 Gotei's fucking Captains! Grimmjow been fucked up by 3 captains in the same time, using their bankai, so I took him with me and retreat", explained Nnoitra, he looked very annoyed telling the story. After a moment of silent, Tousen started talking, walking to Nnoitra.

"Looks like the Soul Society knew that we will come to the Human World and they pressed their reiatsu to hide their present", he stopped and he kneed one and looked at the man called Grimmjow. "When they got the right time, they ambushed you both", Nnoitra threw his head to the right with 'che' as a respond. Tousen examined the faint man carefully.

". . . He almost alive, this could take long time to heal this kind of injuries", Tousen stood up and turned to face Aizen. "What should we do, Aizen-sama?", Aizen looked at Tousen, then Grimmjow. Before he could answer, Zero pulled Aizen's cloth, called him with sing-song.

"Aizen-sama~!",Aizen looked down to him. Zero smiled widely.

"Can I heal him, please?", everyone looked at him unbelievable. What is he thinking?

"The hell do you think you are?! Some God or somethin'! You know you can't fucking heal him!",Nnoitra commented. Zero looked sad at Nnoitra then back to Aizen with a begging expression.

"Please, Aizen-sama! Let me! Let me! I wanna heal him! I promise you that I won't kill him and I will make him better again in a very minute! Please!", he kept begging with a puppy eyes, hands hold together. Aizen looked at him silently before he replied.

"You may"

"YAY! Thank you, Aizen-sama!", Zero hugged Aizen, then ran to Grimmjow. He examined him, then he smiled happily.

"Don't worry, Mister Grimmjow! I'm going to take good care of you! Lily, I summoned you!", his small emerald amulet glow and came out a firefly lookalike, with a 'pop' sound, it turn into a mini human (in other words, fairy!), her height was about . "Lily, I want you to heal him!", Zero commended.

"Ok!", the little creature spin, circling around the wounded man, her spinning became faster each second and when it's on the full speed, it was like a huge green ring (Zero is very addicted to green color, that's why he liked Ulquiorra!). Then she made a barrier around Grimmjow, still green color, and the healing started. Grimmjow's wound fastly but surely healed, everyone gaped at the view, it wasn't that Zero could summon a creature but it was the creature who Zero summoned! Less a minute, Grimmjow's wound 100% healed. Lily stopped spinning, she acted like a drunken girl, then she stood straight and shook her head hard in purpose to threw away the dizziness.

"There, Master! I healed him completely! But when he wakes up, he will feel exhausted! He lost too much energy that himself will hardly stand alone! In that case, gave him this, this will help him restore his lost energy again!", after she explained, the little healer gave Zero a round blue pill (which was almost covered half of her body!).

"Alright!", Zero accepted.

"What a wonderful, interesting little specie!", Zero and Lily turned their faces to the source of the voice, it was from a man with a pink hair (wonder if he dye it?), wearing glasses. The mention man walked to Zero and his little friend and he took a closer look at Lily.

"I never see this kind of specie! What is **this**?", he asked curiously, looking at Zero. Zero narrowed his eyes after heard the last word.

"She is not 'this'! She is a sprite that has the power of healing. There a lot more other sprite with different power they have and level! It's according to their master's way of training them!", Zero still looked annoyed. The scientist Espada stood straight, his pointing finger and his thumb rest under his chin (form a V or a check or whatever suits you!), thinking deeply. After tried hardly to figure out (I don't even know what he is thinking!), he let out a deep sigh.

"It is very hard to figure it! Zero, can I borrow your little friend?", he was smiling at Zero. Lily flew to hide herself from the scientist at Zero's back, her hands on his right shoulder and she only showed half of her face (from top of her head till her nose). She narrowed her eyes in disbelieve. Zero looked to his hiding sprite. Before Zero could ask, she started first.

"I feel strange", she mumbled under her breath, she did so just for Zero to hear it alone. Zero looked confused, he widened his eyes and blinked twice. Thought that the boy forgot his question, the pinky scientist asked again.

"So Zero, do you allow me to borrow your sprite?", Zero turned his head to face the asking man.

'_Why he want to borrow Lily?'_, Zero asked to himself, then he repeated his question again. "Why do you want to borrow Lily? What for?", the almost girly Espada pushed his glasses up, its shone in entrusted way and smiled, he said while doing it.

"I want to take an experiment on it", Zero kept silent, trying to remember what the Espada in front of him told him. _'Did he said . . . __Experiment__?!'_. Now that he remembered it, he hit the Espada on the head (in comical way! Just try to imagine it!).

"THE HELL DO YOU THING SHE IS?! SOME SORT OF LAB MICE?!", he was furious. He rested both of his hands on his hips. "And who do you think you are anyway?"

"I'm Szayel Apporo Grantz, the Octava Es—", he was cut by Zero mad mood.

"Well,sorry, Mister **Szayel**! Coz I ain't going to borrow you Lily! If you insist too, over my dead body!", he said Szayel's name in mocking manner and Szayel don't like to be mocked. Before he could said a word, he heard a grunted voice. Grimmjow was awake, everyone in the room who before looked at Szayel and Zero now focused on the awaking man.

"Fuck this headache!", he cursed while holding his head with his left hand and his right hand help him to sit. Zero walked to him and kneed.

"Here, eat this! This will help you remove the headache and restore your lost energy!", he opened his palm to show Grimmjow what he meant. Grimmjow stared at the object, putting his left hand to his side, he looked at Zero in disagreement.

"I am NOT going to eat that shit! Are you going to fucking kill me?"

"Of course not, Mister Grimmjow! I won't ever do it! If I do, I won't even bothering to tell Lily to heal you and you already be dead by now!", Grimmjow widened his eyes in surprised, then he looked to himself. _'No shit! The brat telling the truth!'_, he spoke in his mind. There was no blood, scars even his uniform also looked new, he was fully 'clean'. When he was trying to stand up, his legs were too weak to move.

"Shit!", he cursed for the pain he felt on his legs.

"I told you before that you lost a mass of energy! Now eat this or should I asked Mister Ulquiorra to shove it in to your throat!", he warned and pointed to Ulquiorra.

'_Why I should the one who will shove it in to the trash throat?'_, he asked mentally. Grimmjow looked at Ulquiorra who glared at him telling that if he not going to eat it, he will surely going to Cero him (Wow! Since when Grimmjow could read his thought?). Grimmjow let out a irritated sigh.

"Fine! But if it's poison, I fucking swear that I will make you feel fucking slowly and painful death!", he snatched the pill and threw it in to his mouth. After he swelled it, he tried to stand again, amazingly he felt very light. He raised both of his hands, he clenched and unclenched it about twice, then fell it to his side, he looked at the boy.

"You're fine! You're in one piece! Nothing wrong!", Zero proved, then he looked to Lily which still on his shoulder. "Lily, thank you for your help!", he smiled. Lily raised her hand to his head.

"Anytime! Bye now, Master!", she waved before turned in to a firefly and entered to Zero small amulet. Everyone just kept silent. They turned their head when they realize that Aizen made his way back to his blocky huge white chair, after he sat, he spoke.

"Looks like you prove me. I'm very surprised", he smiled.

"Aizen-sama! Can I ask request something?", Zero spoke up, Aizen replied with silent that told him to continue. "Can I stay here for a few days? Until my brother come to pick me up". Aizen raised a brow, he took a small breath before answered.

"Since you already heal my Sexta Espada, I allowed you to stay as long as you want"

"Horey! I can stay!", Zero jumped in happy, he kept speaking happily. While the happiness surrounded around Zero, behind him someone was having plan for him.

"Yes. Be happy while you could because you will not feel those emotions anymore."


	4. Black Forest

**NOTE: **The third chpater is up!!! I want to thank you Sensei for editing my story!!! Well nothing much to say!!! Please Review when you read this!!! And for people who is not a member, I enable you all to review!!! Hope you enjoy reading this!!!

* * *

**Black Forest**

* * *

After the little chit-chat, Aizen had allowed Zero to stay. Nothing went wrong with the people of Hueco Mundo nor Zero himself. In the week or two that Zero stayed in Hueco Mundo, all he did was watch the people doing their daily activities since Aizen had allowed him to walk around whenever he wants. The Espada either didn't mind it as long as Zero didn't interrupt their work. Zero was now in his room, lying on his bed. His eyes closed and his both hands were on the back of his head, he was listening to his I-Pod (Aizen gave him an Unlimited Credit Card which I don't even know why!), the song was I Hate Everything about You by Three Days Grace. He had been listening to it over and over again. After listening it for the twentieth time, he took a deep breath and sighed, opening his eyes halfway.

_'Damn I'm bored! Mister Ulquiorra is busy with his mountain of paper work! I wonder if that's the reason why Mister Ulquiorra is so thin and deadly pale!'_ he thought to himself. He closed his eyes and sighed in frustration. He sat on the bed, his legs on the side bed he pondered there for a moment before he decided to wonder around Las Noches again, hoping to find someone, ANY one that was not busy for awhile. Zero wondered through the white hallways, while on his way, he stopped and hid behind the shadows of the corner wall. He saw that Grimmjow was pissed off while talking to Ulquiorra. Well, talking would not quite cut it…more of a heated discussion! Looks like I managed to hide my appearance perfectly!

"Who the HELL you are?! My God?!" yelled Grimmjow.

"It was Aizen-sama's order, Sexta", Ulquiorra replied with his favorite, and only, stoic voice, hands on his pocket.

"Fuck Aizen! Agh! You know what? I hate you! I fucking hate everything about you!"

"Like I care", Grimmjow walked away without bothering to stop when Ulquiorra spoke.

"Don't you dare to go to the Human World without Aizen-sama's permissions", Ulquiorra last warned.

"Whatever!" he replied. Grimmjow turned and left around the corner, out of Ulquiorra's sight. Ulquiorra silently sighed; he turned and went to his room. After Ulquiorra's form disappeared, Zero came out from his hiding spot. He looked at the hallway where Ulquiorra took to get back to his room, and then he looked the other hallway that Grimmjow took, remembering the sentences that Grimmjow spoke.

_'Hate everything about you? '_, he thought for awhile before he shook his head and turned to go back to his room, forgetting his wish to find someone to play with. The next day, Ulquiorra entered Zero's room without knocking. Zero turned to find Ulquiorra pushing a tray of food with him, it was time for Zero's lunch since Ulquiorra had been put charge of Zero for obvious reasons.

"Mister Ulquiorra! Let me help you!" Zero happily took the eating utensils and the food to the lone table in his room. While Zero took his food to the table, Ulquiorra just stood silently beside the tray, examined Zero's movement who was now sit and eat his lunch like a good boy. Ulquiorra just watched silently. Zero could feel his gaze boring holes in him. He turned his head to Ulquiorra.

"Mister is something wrong?" he asked, looking at him innocently. Ulquiorra looked back at him.

_'He acts as he isn't in enemy territory. . . I don't feel any fear air around him. . . This boy has the weakest reiatsu of all people that I have met before, but . . . he has the strangest power that I ever saw in my existence . . . Is he a necromancer? No, I don't need to know his abilities . . . The main thing is why is he happy being surround by the enemy and why he happily stayed within enemy territory?'_ by that, Ulquiorra was done with his conclusion, but left with a countless questions. He closed his eyes and desperately sighed; he never thought that he would think deeper, way too deep about the boy.

Ulquiorra opened his eyes and saw Zero sat up and ran to the north wall of his room, then Zero turned himself to the east and stretching his legs, it was like he was measuring the length of the floor. He started counting; Ulquiorra just stared at him with question.

"1. . . 2 . . . 3 . . . 4!" after 4 stretching, he turned to face the wall, again; he then drew a circle with black crayon! Ulquiorra couldn't handle his curiosity anymore. The boy made too weird actions!

"What are you doing? . . ." he suddenly widened his eyes in disbelieving. The circle that Zero drew a second ago turned black and half of his body was inside the circle.

"Wait a sec, Mister! Damn! Where is it? Where IS it? . . . Found it!" Zero was holding something in his hand, then ran back to him, showing the object that Zero found. It was on a round plate, it was also round, but not like a ball, it was like a huge flat round tube with 23cm diameter and height was 10 cm covered with some frozen deep dark brown. On top was covered with something white, but soft with many kinds of berries in the middle. Ulquiorra raised a brow on it.

_'What in the name of Aizen-sama is this?' _he thought to himself. Saw the confuse emotion, Zero took a piece of the 'object' with a fork and without any warn, he shoved it in into Ulquiorra's mouth. Ulquiorra widened his eyes at the sudden action; he felt the cold steel inside his mouth. Zero then pulled the fork out, he smiled that the 'object' was already inside Ulquiorra's mouth. Ulquiorra still didn't move a muscle, still in shock, he didn't know what to do. At the same time he felt disgust that the weird 'object' was in _his_ mouth! His own damn mouth! Zero saw that Ulquiorra still had not recovered from his sudden action, he spoke.

"What are you waiting for? Chew it and swallow!" Ulquiorra still didn't want to chew _or_ swallow this piece of . . . whatever its name was!

_'I will never ever swallow this piece of trash. I will never!'_ he swore to himself. Zero got irritated with Ulquiorra's disagreement to swallow it.

"Mister Ulquiorra! Just chew it! Is it that hard just to chew and swallow it? Or are you thinking that this cake is poison, then I'm going to eat it!" he then took another piece of the so called cake with the same fork and ate it, chewed it and swallowed it.

"See! I'm totally fine! Nothing wrong! Now chew it, Mister Ulquiorra", tried getting the command from the boy, he started to chew it. In his mouth, he felt something soft, little bit hard, but not too hard and . . . sweet! He froze at the taste.

"Now swallow it!" another command Zero gave, Ulquiorra just followed it. After Ulquiorra swallowed it, there was a silent between them. Zero grinned widely.

"So, how's the taste?" Ulquiorra stared at Zero for a moment before he replied.

"Sweet,"

"Of course, it's sweet! Wait! You . . . never ate this . . . before?" Zero asked in careful voice.

"We Arrancar don't need food to survive", Zero widened his eyes and blinked in disbelieve.

"What?! All you people have never had cake before?! I will end my life if I don't eat cake!"

"Why? Is this piece of trash more worth than your own life?"

"It's not like that! Well, it's hard to explain! But this kind of sweet is very important for your stamina!"

"I call that nonsense,"

"Well, I don't care with whether you agree with my opinion or not! Now you must finish this! Don't leave any piece of it, or else I'll shove it down your throat!" Zero gave him a piece of cake in triangle shape, Ulquiorra didn't touch it, and then Zero continued.

"I _mean_ it!" he warned. Ulquiorra took the plate; he sat down on a couch and started to eat it. Zero was on the other side of the couch, his elbow was on the couch's rest hand, and he rested his head on his hands. At first, Ulquiorra felt want to puke, but then it was gone from disgust into fond of, he started to like the taste of the cake. It was so sweet and little bit sour, just little bit because of the berries. Zero watched as Ulquiorra started to eat little bit faster than usual, and then he noticed something. Ulquiorra left the blueberries uneaten. After the cake was finish, Ulquiorra started to eat the blueberries. He ate them carefully and slowly, Zero smiled at the action.

_'Oh~! Looks who's in love with the blueberry?'_ he teased him in his mind. After he finished everything, Ulquiorra put the plate on his lap; both of his hands were on the sides of the plate.

"Its name is Black Forest!" Ulquiorra turned his head to face the smiling boy.

"Excuse me?"

"The cake name is Black Forest! I don't know why its name like that, but the name fits the cake! Maybe it's because the cake was covered by dark chocolate with berries on top!" Ulquiorra looked down at the empty plate as he repeated the name.

"Black Forest . . ." Zero now sat beside Ulquiorra who still looked at the plate, Ulquiorra looked at the now sitting boy but his smile still on.

'_Why does he always smile?'_ he thought to himself before asked the same question to Zero. "Why do you always smile?"

"Why? I don't know! Maybe it's already my habit to always smile! Why don't you smile?" Zero asked back.

"Because I don't need it. Emotion will make you become weak and useless, like trash", Ulquiorra turned to face the wall in front of him.

"Really? My brother once told me that if you smile, you will forget the feeling of despair and no matter how hard, unfair, and cruel the world is, he told me to keep smiling because it helps you lighten the problems that you face"

"Why do you want to see me smile?"

"Well, I was wondering how you look like when you smile!" Zero raised his head to look at the ceiling, his forefinger on his mouth; Ulquiorra stared at him from the corner of his eyes without bothering to turn his face. After a moment of thinking, Zero looked at Ulquiorra, his eyes were half lid and he smiled mischievously. "Maybe, you will look more beautiful, if you smile! Oh, I get it now!" Zero hit his hand to his palm. "You don't want to smile because people will fall for you, right?" he winked to Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra fully turned around, he frowned at the thought.

"Didn't I tell you before? I do _not_ need such thing! It will only make me look weaker, you stupid trash," Ulquiorra tried to speak as normal as he could, but his voice cracked.

"Oh! Or maybe you already have a crush on someone! Tell me who!"

"What do you mean 'crush'?"

"You know! When people fell in love, they always have someone special in mind!"

"I do not have a crush on someone either,"

"Mister Grimmjow!" suddenly Zero mentioned.

"What?"

"Your Prince Charming is Mister Grimmjow, right?" Ulquiorra didn't feel the blood rush up to his face. Zero saw the pink tint on Ulquiorra's face, Zero laughed in victory.

"I do _not_ love him. Why did you mention the Sexta Espada, of all people in Hueco Mundo?" Ulquiorra felt very embarrassed by the boy.

"What's that tiny blush on your cheeks for then, huh?" Zero mocked, pointing one of Ulquiorra's now pink cheeks. Ulquiorra widened his eyes. "See! I knew it! You _**actually**_ love him!"

"You stupid moronic trash," Ulquiorra narrowed his eyes, glaring deadly at Zero.

"You poor lover!" Zero teased him while chuckling. Before Ulquiorra could speak, they both heard a knock on the locked door. Zero then ran to the door.

"I'm coming!" Zero opened the door and saw a girl with black hair that tied on both sides of her head; she was glaring down on him, almost deadly.

"Is Ulquiorra-san here?" she asked, Zero ran back to Ulquiorra without bothering to answer her question.

"Mister Ulquiorra! It's for you!" Ulquiorra closed his eyes for a second before he stood up and walked to the door.

"Wait here", is all that Ulquiorra said; Zero just nodded. Ulquiorra was now outside of the room, the door was closed behind him. He stared at the girl who was little bit shorter than him before spoke.

"Loly, what is it so important that you wanted to see me?"

"You've been assigned to attend a mission by Aizen-sama! Here's the information about it!" Loly passed him the file, Ulquiorra took the file and read it for awhile before he asked again.

"When the mission will start?"

"Now!" Ulquiorra nodded in understanding.

"That's all to inform you!" Loly then walked from him. After she vanished from his sight, Ulquiorra came back in to the room where Zero was waiting for him to returned, hands in pockets. Zero was sitting in the couch, then he looked to the opened door and saw Ulquiorra, he ran to him.

"So what is it about?"

"Aizen-sama had assigned me to go on a mission", Zero rolled his eyes.

"Another lame mission! I just couldn't stop thinking! Why in the world does Aizen always choose you to go on missions? Why not the others? You have mountains of paper work and big books of mission lists! Can't somebody else replace you?" Zero getting tired of this; he was certain that Aizen was just measuring how loyal Ulquiorra was to him.

"Why are you so concerned about me?"

"It's just not fair! After the work that you did for Aizen, after the missions that you accomplished for him, why does he still not give you any damn vacation, or any holidays to get yourself relaxed and away from work! It makes you look like a workaholic!" Ulquiorra just stared at him, telling him he must already know why.

"Yeah, yeah! I know! 'I live to follow and obey Aizen-sama!' Stupid!" Zero mimicked, he walked to the couch and took a slice of Black Forest. "But . . . before you go, why don't we finish the cake first, so you wouldn't feel hungry in the way, how's that?" he smirked in challenging, he knew that Ulquiorra wouldn't reject his offer since he liked the cake, oh so very much. Ulquiorra stood silently, he never thought that the boy would offer it to him again, he felt like his mind has been read easily by him. Since he really wanted to eat the cake, so he walked to the couch and took a slice of it.

_'It wouldn't kill me to eat another of it, would it?'_ he told himself. Zero smiled in victory when saw Ulquiorra eat the cake. After the cake was finished, Ulquiorra sat up to go on a mission; he shoved his hands into his pocket. Zero called him when he was already opened the door to leave, Ulquiorra just turned to see him from his shoulder.

"Mister Ulquiorra! Visit me when you're back!"

"Why's that?"

"To have some cake!" Ulquiorra turned again and went out.

"We'll see about that", the door magically closed by itself, leaving Zero in his room, smirked doubtlessly.

_'Sure! We'll see!'_ he looked at the empty plates, his smirked widened. The cake had 8 slices; Ulquiorra at 5 while Zero only ate 3!

It had been days since Ulquiorra left for the mission and Zero getting bored of waiting.

"God damn it! Mister Ulquiorra still hasn't come back!" he was lying on his bed, narrowing his eyes in annoyance, and then he sighed heavily. "And I forgot to ask him who will take care of me while his gone! Great! This is so great! Now I'm alone!" even he already stayed about 4 weeks now, he still didn't have any single clue about the Espada's room, and he only knew Ulquiorra's! But it was useless since Ulquiorra hadn't come back from the mission yet. So Zero just lying there hopelessly, he then sighed again and was about to close his eyes when he heard his door cracking opened.


End file.
